1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection circuit for an alternating current light emitting diode, and particularly to Dual In-line Package (DIP) or Surface Mount Device (SMD) alternating current light emitting diode lamp devices. When using an alternating current light emitting diode lamp device, the present invention can prevent the overall lamp device from being unable to emit light when a damaged light emitting diode causes an open circuit during usage. In addition to the device being easier to use, finding the damaged light emitting diode for replacement is faster, easier and more convenient when repairing the damaged light emitting diode, thereby greatly enhancing the usefulness and practicability of the protection circuit for an alternating current light emitting diode.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Ever since the development of the Light Emitting Diode (LED), it has been able to emit light using very little electrical energy and also has relatively low power consumption, thereby effective in significantly reducing the use of energy resources. In addition, light emitting diodes also have other advantages such as being small in volume, long-lived, having a fast reaction rate, having good anti-shock characteristics, good single color quality, etc. making light emitting diodes accepted to be used worldwide. Therefore, an effort was started in the industry for various developments and improvements of light emitting diodes to further make it more commonly used.
Regarding general Dual In-line Package (DIP) or Surface Mount Device (SMD) alternating current light emitting diode lamp devices, please refer to FIG. 8 illustrating a schematic circuit diagram of a conventional circuit. The light emitting diode lamp device 2 mainly has a power plug 21 with rectifiers 22 connected on both ends thereon, and a current limiting resistor 23 and a plurality of light emitting diodes 24 are placed in series with the rectifiers 22. When using the light emitting diode lamp device 2, the power plug 21 is plugged into an electrical power outlet. After electricity is supplied through the power plug 21, an alternating current is rectified by the rectifier 22 forming a direct current, which is then limited by the current limiting resistor 23 to provide the necessary power to light up each light emitting diode 24 placed in series, thereby allowing each light emitting diode 24 to receive power to emit light.
However, even if the aforementioned light emitting diode lamp device is able to perform the expected effect of lighting up each light emitting diode placed in series after being supplied with electricity from an electrical power outlet, it was realized, during practical application of the device, that each of the light emitting diodes of the light emitting diode lamp device are arranged in series, thereby forming a loop for the current to flow through and light up each light emitting diode. If a single or a number of light emitting diodes in the series are damaged, the current is unable to flow through the damaged light emitting diode, thus causing an open circuit in each light emitting diode placed in series in the overall light emitting diode lamp device. Since each light emitting diode placed in series is unable to form a loop, each light emitting diode placed in series is unable to emit light. Not only is the usage of the device cumbersome and inconvenient, a measuring tool is needed to measure the status of each and every single light emitting diode during repairs to replace the damaged light emitting diode, thereby wasting a significant amount of time and making operation difficult, thus there is room for improvement during overall implementation of the device.
Therefore, pertaining to the conventional structures and lack of improvement thereof, the inventor provides a protection circuit for an alternating current light emitting diode to achieve the object of better practicability.